Spiralling Love
by SlaveNaruko
Summary: In a world where Kushina lived to see her twin children grow up, and where the people of Konoha no longer resent the jailer, all is well. Except that Namikaze Naruto does not forget, and he holds no love for a village of the blind. There are only two things that he values in this world, his mother and sister. For them, he would do anything. Naruto/Naruko/Kushina.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **_This fic contains mature content suitable for mature readers only. Reuploading this one more time just to see since last time I think it was taking down because someone assumed that I wasn't the original author. There is only two copies of this story up, on this site and on AFF both of them by me with the same penname. _

_Tags: Lemons, Smut, Incest, Uzumakicest. _

_Please do not read if you are not interested. Thanks._

* * *

It was irritating.

The way everyone constantly stared at them, no matter where they went. Though the contents of the stares were varied, most of them settled on a positive emotion. Many of the villagers gave them nods and smiles as they walked through the market district. He smiled back, and waved where appropriate, as did the girl by his side.

She was much kinder than he was, happily smiling and waving, and sometimes stopping to make small talk with the villagers that they knew. All the while, he remained by her side, with a obliging smile on his face.

On the inside however, he was seething. He did not miss the looks of lust and desire from the many men of the village. Their eyes constantly straying to his beautiful blonde companion. He made sure to send them a look every now and then. _They could look, but they best not touch._

For the girl beside him was one of the few things he treasured about this village. The other thing he cared about was in the form of his mother, and she was currently not by his side. Therefore he put all of his attention in driving off the wave of would-be admirers. His subtle glares and killing intent proved effective, as none of the males approached them.

He smirked, satisfied with the cowering form of a couple of civilian teens.

"Onii-sama," a beautiful melodic voice chimed from his left. "You shouldn't do that."

She was a beautiful girl with long, smooth blonde locks. With a perfect figure that showed off her budding body, and a gentle nature around her, there was no one that did not know who she was. But the endlessly blue eyes that stared up at him was his and his alone. The eyes that spoke of such love and devotion.

"Whatever do you mean, Narumi-chan?" He answered in a low tone, taking the moment to brush a free lock of hair back from her perfect face.

She pouted slightly, clutching his arms tighter. "You know why..."

He did indeed know why. But that did not mean he would stop what he was doing. Putting up with his constant facade was tiring, and he would be damned if he let any of the foolish boys entertain the thought of having a chance with his sister. She wasn't something that was attainable, and he pulled her tighter around her as an afterthought.

She blushed prettily, but did nothing to remove his hands. She of course, would never do something that was against her brother's will. "O-onii-sama... everyone's staring..."

He did not care, knowing the looks were not suspicious in the least. Everyone in the village knew that the Namikaze twins were very close to one another, with neither being seen without the other. If only they could see the way that his hands were steadily going lower and lower, holding her in a way that no brother should.

"Let them stare," he whispered huskily, his right hand messing with the ends of her skirt.

Narumi continue to blush as her brother's subtle touches continued to affect her. She was worried about the constant staring, and hoped that nobody would see the inappropriateness of the situation.

The sight of the academy caused Narumi to let out a silent sigh of relief, as Naruto's hands reluctantly removed themselves from her lower back. She smiled at him, and took his hands before leading him inside. All signs of the previous embarrassment missing.

Walking into the courtyard, they were greeted by many of the students that were also coming in. All of the students and instructors looked at the two with smiles and approval, knowing that the two of them were something to be admired.

After all, they were the children of one of the strongest shinobis in history, and their school records only reflected that fact. As well as being tied for the number one spot, the twins were very easygoing and ready to help. That fact only served to bring more admiration to them, as nobody in the academy could find a reason to dislike the two.

Nobody remembered a time where the Namikaze twins were not the upcoming prodigies that they were. It just seemed like the two were always there, a fact that was as steadfast as the ANBU presence in the village.

In fact, many had placed bets on how far the two would go, considering the fact that they had been personally trained by their mother; who was a S-rank shinobi legend in her own right. Everyone was eager to see the twins in action, even surpassing the anticipation and expectations they had for the Uchiha or Hyuuga heirs.

Nobody remembered a time where the Namikaze twins were looked down upon with scorn and hatred. No, those days were long forgotten, and those that remembered it shook their heads in shame.

Their assumptions must have been wrong. After all, how could a demon be so kind and loving to his family and friends?

XXX

Almost immediately after they stepped inside the classroom, they were swarmed. Naruto chuckled lightly, but did nothing to dissuade the girls of the class that were suddenly fighting for his attention. By now it was almost routine, and he made small talk while subtly moving the group to a position near the back, where he could take a seat.

He never let go of his sister's hand the whole time, a fact that nobody missed, but did not comment on. The Namikaze twins were never seen apart from each other, something that was a part of their charm. The twins were quite the sight together, and many in Konoha had quite the crush on one or even both.

Namikaze Naruto was a prodigy, and as a heir to two of the most prominent clans in Konoha, he had quite the reputation to uphold. And uphold it, he did. From the very first time he stepped into the academy, his skills had been unrivalled, getting top marks in every aspect of the courses. Even more surprising was his prowess in battle, with him defeating most of his opponents rather easily in spars.

All that served to catapult his already popular fame. It helped that he was also immensely handsome, at least, to all of the would-be kunoichis. He had bright blonde hair that fell in a messy pattern that gave him a wild look. Coupled with his unique whisker-like birthmarks, and cerulean eyes, he made quite the sight. He did nothing to dissuade the affection of his female peers, sometimes encouraging it with a well-placed smile and touch.

Narumi had her own share of fanboys, but they all knew better than to crowd her when her brother was nearby. The last group of boys who were foolish enough to do that almost pissed themselves at the look that Naruto had given them. To them, Naruto was the bane of their existence, for he was the best shinobi of their generation with very few faults. But the worst part was that he took all of the girls' attention. They couldn't compete with someone who was essentially perfect to the girls' eyes.

"Move out of the way!"

"I was here first, forehead-girl!"

"Shut it, Ino-pig."

"What did you just call me?!"

The two bickering loudly in front of him were the self-proclaimed 'number ones' of his fanclub. They constantly fought for their place by his side, and the resulting arguments and fights were rather entertaining in his opinion. They had such an intensity that the rest of the girls did not bother competing with the two when they were like this, lest they be drawn into the fight. Two excitable girls fighting for a boy's affection was scary enough.

It was his sister that broke up the building fight. "Ah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Good morning."

They both blinked, seeing the smiling face of Narumi, before breaking away from each other.

"A-ah, good morning."

"Hey, Naru-chan."

She had an angelic smile on her face as she patted the two seats to the left of her. The two reluctantly moved to sit by his sister, knowing that they wouldn't be able to sit right next to him this time. He was seated by the window after all.

He ignored the girls as they tried to make small talk, trying to include him sometimes. He gave them an easy-going grin, before looking away out of the window, seemingly lost in thought. Nobody noticed his free hand rubbing at his sister's thighs, caressing dangerously close to her centre.

XXX

The bell rung suddenly, startling many of the sleeping students awake. Many of them yawned, before blinking themselves awake.

Iruka's eyes twitched as the students broke into loud chatter, showing signs of life that had been missing during his lecture.

Almost in unison, the majority of the students turned their heads towards the corner of the room as they wanted to see where the Namikaze twins were going to go for lunch.

They looked in surprise at the two empty seats, especially Sakura and Ino who blinked in shock, not knowing when the two had left the room.

XXX

"You've been such a tease... " He remarked, holding down a moan as the girl mumbled something in reply.

His beautiful twin would have replied if not for the cock that was lodged down her throat. She kept the long member down her throat for as long as she could before pulling out with a sudden gasp. He noted that she was getting better at holding her breath, and he moaned out loud this time as she licked and sucked around him.

"Sorry, Onii-sama." She said around his cock, suckling on the head while peering up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

He could never get tired of those lustful half-lidded eyes peering up at him. Even on her knees and servicing him, she was beautiful. Ever since the two of them had hit puberty, he could barely restrain himself from caressing and touching her whenever he could.

She was so beautiful, so soft and smooth that it took a considerable measure of his will not to take her right there in the classroom. The best part of it was that she would let him. Of course, she would protest about being seen or discovered even with a high-leveled genjutsu around them, but she would let him take her, spreading her legs for him. She was _his._

And he loved her for it.

"Mmm, kami you're beautiful," he moaned, suddenly thrusting into her warm and inviting throat. She moaned happily around his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations upwards.

He grasped her head, forcing her against him. Her beautifully smooth blonde locks were in disarray, but he thought that she looked more beautiful than ever. Narumi never looked more beautiful than when she was thoroughly fucked by him. He was reminded of this morning, where she woke him with a blowjob, happily drinking down his semen before reminding him to get dressed for breakfast with their mother.

The reminder of the morning gave him the push he needed, and he slowly brought his cock out from her throat, loving the sensations of her throat gripping him tightly as he removed himself. Leaving half of his length in her wet mouth, he caressed her cheek with one hand, staring deep into her lustful eyes.

"I'm gonna cum," he whispered throatily, almost blowing then and there when she gave him an impish look before swishing her tongue against his tip.

She picked up the speed of her servicing, determined to get his load into her awaiting mouth. She moaned and slurped around his cock, making messy sounds deliberately to entice her brother. It proved to be effective as she felt the tell-tale signs of his cock twitching before he came into her mouth.

Moaning loudly, she left just the head of his wonderful cock inside before pumping him with one hand. He grunted as he emptied himself into her inviting mouth, sending spurts of his essence down her throat.

Seeing that he had stopped cumming, she gave his head a final swirl with her tongue before releasing him with a loud pop. Her brother was slightly out of breath, and as he looked down at her with his lustful eyes, she opened her mouth for him. He groaned at the sight of his cum resting on her tongue. She smirked inwardly as his cock gave a twitch at the erotic sight.

She made sure to gulp down his load loudly, satisfied at the look he gave her. There was no way her brother was going to be finished after that little display of hers, and she was proven right when his cock barely went down at all. She happily took him back inside of her mouth, loving his taste that lingered around him. His semen was simply delicious to her.

"Enough," he growled, forcing her up by grasping at her hair. The action did not hurt her at all, as she was a kunoichi for a reason.

She felt anticipation build up within her as he led her to a bench where he promptly pushed her forward. Knowing what he wanted, she got down on all fours before him, angling her body down in a sign of total subservience.

And what a sight she made.

With her skirt doing nothing to hide her black-laced panties, he could see just how wet she was.

"You naughty little slut," he whispered from behind her, pressing his cock against her wam centre, stretching the fabric of her panties inwards. "Look how wet you are."

She whimpered at the action, pressing back slightly in an attempt to get more of him inside of her. "Please, Onii-sama... fill me..."

She arched her back as he suddenly pulled on her long hair, the action pained her but she was distracted as he began to caress her breasts through her white shirt. Her bra was promptly done away with by his skillful hands, and he took his time rubbing her sensitive nipples. She continued to whimper and whine as he teased her, lamenting the piece of fabric that was separating her from his wonderful cock.

"When did my little sister get so slutty?" He asked humorously, taking the moment to pinch one nipple tightly. He smirked against her neck, nibbling on the sensitive flesh there and loving the moan of sheer lust he got.

"O-only for you, Onii-sama- Mmm!"

She was silenced as he suddenly jabbed three fingers into her dripping pussy. Her loud moan of pleasure was music to his ears, and he left his fingers in their unmoving. She tried to thrust back against his fingers but couldn't as the angle he was holding her wouldn't allow it. He took his fingers out slowly, delighting in her shivers and moans.

"Onii-sama..." She whined piteously.

He smirked, bringing his drenched hands up in front of her, placing it so that they could both stare it. "Look how wet you are, slut. Look how badly you want my cock inside of you."

She stared lustily at his hand, at this distance, she could smell herself on it. "... I love your cock, Onii-sama... the wonderful cock that should be inside of me always."

He smiled at her words, kissing her neck lightly before moving the fingers towards her mouth. She opened her mouth without question, accepting the fingers that were drenched in her own juices. She moaned around his fingers, finding the taste of herself to be incredibly arousing.

Naruto seemed to share the same thought, as he finally relented his hold on her hair, placing her back onto the bench. He pressed down on her back, forcing her to place her cheek against the wooden bench. Stepping back a bit, he admired her beautiful ass, with her skirt bunched up against her back, and her black panties lowered enough to reveal her centre, she was simply a sight to see.

And it was all his.

He slapped her ass once, getting a moan of pain and pleasure from his twin sister, before he readied himself at her entrance. Her pussy was completely drenched and he sheathed himself in one smooth movement. As he reached her cervix, he stopped, sharing a moan of pleasure with his twin. Her walls clenched around him greedily, hoping to coax his load from him already. Taking a moment to steady himself, he pulled back, the action would have been hard considering the tightness of her pussy, but she was well-lubricated.

This time he plunged himself to the hilt. She screamed as his cock entered into her cervix, fitting almost perfectly inside. He moaned loudly, lost in the pleasure of being completely inside of his twin sister. Her body was perfect for him, almost being made for his pleasure. And it was, considering just how well they fit together. She would be lost to the world for a bit, lost in the orgasm that came with his entering her cervix. He knew her body best after all, and knew that this angle would give her a mind-blowing orgasm.

He sighed contently, almost satisfied with leaving his cock inside of her, where it belonged. But the pleasure was too much, and he moved back causing her to moan once more as he left her cervical walls. Soon he was thrusting in and out heavily, losing himself in the haze of pleasure that belonged to his sister's body.

He loved the sound of flesh meeting flesh each time he bottomed out, and the loud moans that came from his sister. She was trying to muffle herself, but the pounding he gave her wasn't giving her much room to restrain herself. His cock simply felt too good inside of her pussy, as if it was for it. It felt so good that she wanted to spend an eternity with him filling her, as she never felt as complete as when her brother was fully inside of her, cumming inside of her inviting walls.

"Kami, you're so _tight_, Narumi..." He groaned, trying to fight back the urge to cum just yet. He wanted to savour her a bit longer.

He looked down at their union, loving the sight of her small and tight pussy taking in his cock without trouble. It had been painful for her in the beginning, but now she wanted him inside of her almost all the time, even when they went to sleep. It wasn't something he minded obliging, after all, his cock felt at home inside of her warm, velvety center.

"I'm going... to cum soon... Narumi," he bit out between thrusts, and his reply was her tightening her walls in reflexive anticipation. She had long since stopped counting the number of orgasms she had around his cock, but she did her best flex herself around him.

"Y-yes! Onii-sama... Mmm! C-cum inside your slut, Onii-sama... inside!"

Her lustful shouts were all that he needed, and with grunt he sheathed himself fully once more before spilling his load. She moaned loudly as she felt him spill himself inside of her, her walls clenching tightly around him, hoping to contain his seed. Another orgasm rippled through her as he began to thrust himself in and out to try and prolong orgasm.

After he was all spent, he pulled himself slowly and reluctantly away from her warm centre. A single trail of semen spilled from her pussy, and he smiled at the sight. His sister never did look more beautiful than after he had fucked her thoroughly. In fact, the sight of her abused pussy contrasting with her pristine rear gave him another thought.

He rubbed his softening cock against her pussy, loving the whimpers from his sister at the stimulation of her oversensitive center. His hands caressed her butt almost lovingly, before making their way to her rear entrance. She gasped as he rubbed at her tight, unused entrance. It was incredibly tight as he forced a finger inside, wetted by her juices. She whimpered around the intrusion, knowing what he wanted from her.

Taking the finger out, he spread apart her cheeks and pressed his cock against her rear. Rubbing the head against the entrance, he looked down at her with lust. "Would you like me to fuck you in the ass, Narumi?"

She whimpered but did not move away. "Y-yes, Onii-sama, please fuck my ass."

She would do anything for him, that he knew. Though he had fucked her in the ass many times before, each time left her bow legged and unable to sit comfortably. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. No, she enjoyed whatever he enjoyed, and loved any moment he was using her body. That was her purpose after all.

With a heavy sigh of reluctance, he moved away from her rear entrance, patting her ass before moving towards her. "I wish... but lunch time is almost over... what a shame."

Narumi inwardly sighed in relief, as she knew that if he ravaged her ass, she might have to suffer some unwanted questions in class.

Naruto sat down by her head, and lifted her head. She turned around so that she could lie sideways on the bench, head resting on his legs. She felt his cock pressing against her cheek, and opened her mouth in reflex to take in the large member. It was soaked in a combination of their juices, and she happily suckled on it.

"Mmm, yes... better hurry, Narumi-chan, only five minutes before class."

She quickly took him into her throat, knowing that he wouldn't mind if they were late. She didn't want any more scrutiny after today. They still had a cover to maintain.

Naruto sighed in pleasure, smoothing his sister's blonde locks gently as she nursed on his cock. He wished that they could spend all day like this, but alas, they had an image they needed to maintain. Still, he painted the image of his sister sucking down his third load into his mind, and after she finished cleaning his cock, he got up and tucked his cock back into his pants.

His sister was panting heavily on the bench, her hair in disarray and her lips bruised. Her clothes were rumpled and there was still a trail of semen running down her legs.

She was beautiful.

He helped her sit up, finding her black-laced bra and putting it on for her, and doing the same with her panties. She let him dress her without complaint, and when he was finished, she got up with a flourish, and gave him the same smile as always.

"Thank you, Onii-sama."

Together, the twins walked back down towards their afternoon classes.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes furrowed in concentration, scanning the scroll with care. The images and diagrams depicted on the scroll would have been mere gibberish to an average onlooker. To the trained eye however, they would have been shocked by the amount of detail and information the images provided. Not that any of them would have any inklings as to what the purpose of the scroll was, but any ninja could have assumed that it was for a technique.

They were half-right, as the scroll did not depict a simple ninjutsu technique, but instead a sealing array that would activate a technique. It was one of the highest levels of sealing; to be able to direct and shape chakra to your will instead of merely changing or strengthening a single aspect.

Shaking his head, he folded up the scroll and placed it on his desk with a sigh. He was at the cusp of grasping the entirety of the array, but was at a standstill for the moment. Deciphering a sealing technique of this caliber was not an easy task. Trust his mother to give him the most impossible of tasks.

"Onii-sama?" A soft voice called from the doorframe.

Lazily turning his head, he found himself looking into the cerulean orbs of his twin sister. Blinking, he looked her up and down with approval. She had just gotten out of the path, as indicated by her damp hair that dripped a bit onto the wooden floor. What caught his immediate attention however, was her choice of attire. She wore one of his t-shirts comfortably, albeit not very fittingly. The length of the t-shirt stopped near the middle of her thighs, and he could see just a hint of her favoured black-laced panties.

She looked gorgeous.

"Narumi..." He murmured half in greeting and half in approval at her attire.

She blushed lightly as she sensed his predatory gaze traversing her body. "Ahm, I was wondering... could you help me with my hair?"

Smiling, he got up from his seat with a flourish, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat. He caressed her cheek with a hand for a second before grasping her hands in his own. "Of course."

Taking her hand, he led her through the walls of their house, his steps taking a familiar route. At the end of the hallway, he stopped before opening the door to their mother's room. The master bedroom was very spacious and roomy, but what he really wanted to use was the full-length mirror sitting beside the dresser. Taking the single armchair in the room, he sat it in front of the mirror before sitting down and pulling his sister into his lap. She squeaked at the sudden motion, but relaxed as she felt his arms settle around her.

For a moment, they were silent, simply bathing in the presence of the other. Narumi leaned back into his hold happily, resting her head against his shoulders. Naruto inhaled deeply, slightly entranced by the sight of her bared neck. She smelled wonderfully of the flowery shampoo that she and his mother liked to use.

As he peered into the reflection of the mirror, he felt elated at the sight that greeted him. His beautiful sister was pressed against him, looking like she belonged there. Hugging her tighter against him, he sighed, loving the feel of her deliciously soft skin against his own.

"Narumi?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She murmured back, still basking in his embrace.

He trailed a single finger up from her chest, brushing against her breasts causing her to gasp. The sound was like music to his ears, and he couldn't help himself as he adjusted her position so that she sat side saddle on his lap.

"You look beautiful," he told her, loving the shy smile that broke out from her face.

"Onii-sama?" She asked curiously, blinking as he closed the distance between their faces.

He kissed her, and she moaned, pressing back against him almost feverishly. Deepening the kiss, he let his hands roam her perfect body, loving everything about the girl in his lap. Breaking the kiss, and leaving a trail of saliva, he smiled down at the breathless girl in his arms. She was gasping, face suddenly flushed.

Naruto gave her another brief kiss before beginning his descent down to her neck. She moaned as he left a trail of hot kisses along her neck, before stopping along her shoulders. As his hands began to wander, she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the familiar haze of lust.

"O-onii-sama- Ahn~" She moaned as he suddenly slipped a hand into her panties. "W-wait..."

He paused, looking into her eyes curiously. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts, as the hand that was pressed against her mound proved to be quite distracting.

"Our reservation." She reminded him in a breathless voice.

A frown settled on his face, and he had to sigh. Withdrawing his hand from inside of her panties, he hugged her tightly against him. "What a shame..."

She shivered as he trailed his hands up her spine, body still tingling from his ministrations. He really was insatiable, as the reason she had taken a shower in the first place was because he had taken her right on their coffee table when they came home. She knew that her brother was disappointed, and she entwined his hands with her own.

"... We'll have plenty of time tonight, Onii-sama."

He suddenly smiled. "You're right, mom won't be back until tomorrow."

Their mother had been taking a lot of high-ranked missions lately. It was expected of course from a kunoichi of her caliber. One of the few S-ranks that Konoha could readily field, and the mere sight of her sent most enemies scurrying. She did not have to take any of the missions given her status of clan head, but she volunteered, wanting to keep her skills sharp. Although it did not dull much even with her spending the past decade raising her children, she wanted to keep up her reputation.

"I did promise to take you out," he murmured softly, one hand absently smoothing her hair.

Narumi looked into the mirror in front of her, seeing the figure of a girl lying sideways on the lap of an older boy. Even though her brother was only older by a few minutes, he definitely looked older than her, likely due to his whiskered cheeks that gave him a wild look. But as she saw herself lying in her brother's lap... she couldn't help but feel at home. There was no where else she would rather be. She snuggled closer into his hold.

Naruto kept his right hand around her waist in support, and with his left hand he sent out a concentrated pulse of chakra. A brief array of seals lighted up on his arms for a split second before vanishing, and in his hands, appeared a hairbrush. It was a high quality piece from Snow Country, the handle was gold, while the head was silver. Twirling it dexterously in his left hand, he began the motions of smoothing his sister's beautiful blonde hair. It was a fairly humorous fact that the hairbrush had been a present from him to her, but as she made him brush her hair every time, she had given it to him for safekeeping.

His sister sighed in contentment as he brushed her hair back in gentle, familiar motions that was incredibly soothing. She closed her eyes, lost in the warmth and presence of her most precious person.

XXX

_Those eyes kept staring down at her._

_She couldn't understand, why did they look at her like that? With such... anger. There was nothing that she could remember that she could have done to deserve this. She was a nice girl, her mother and brother always said so! _

_It didn't make sense, the way the adults glared down at her with accusing eyes full of mistrust and anger. And suddenly, she was reminded of her situation. Looking around desperately, she couldn't find her brother anymore. _

_Her hand felt cold._

_She had been distracted by a merchant who had been selling pet rabbits, and had went over in a slight trance. By the time she had realized it, she had let go of her brother's hands. _

'_Onii-chan...'_

_They were supposed to play in the park today, and she had been excited, dragging him along almost as soon as they finished their breakfast. She should have known better than to try and cut through the busy market district. Now, she was lost and alone. _

'_...Onii-chan?'_

_She felt tears pricking at her eyes, and she rubbed at them stubbornly. She couldn't cry, not in front of all these hateful people. But it was so hard, when all she wanted to do was dissapear from all of their hateful looks and crawl into her bed. _

'_Where are you, Onii-chan...?'_

_Ever since she could remember, her brother had always been by her side. He was the best brother in the whole world. He always made her smile, and did everything he could to keep her happy. Playing with her, holding her hand, brushing her hair. She couldn't remember a moment where he wasn't beside her. _

_But now, alone and scared, she called out for the one person she wanted the most. Her mother was kind and soft... but her brother, he was strong. She only noticed it now, but he had been distracting her from the constant stares of anger and hatred, keeping her attention on something else anytime they were outside. He was her protector, her warmth. _

_And he was gone. _

_She sobbed, sliding down against the wall, hugging herself in vain. Some concerned looks were sent her way, but the majority of the passerby skipped past her without a backwards glance. They didn't want to waste their time dealing with someone like her. _

"_Narumi!" _

_She looked up in shock as her brother ran towards her, and she cried out as he came within reach, hands stretching towards him almost instantly. He hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words into her ears. Ignoring the stares against his back, her brother glared away the more curious bunch of spectators. She gripped him tightly, drowning away her grief. _

_In his warm arms, she felt safe once more. Protected. Loved. _

"_I'm so sorry, Narumi..." He whispered.  
_

_She shook her head that was pressed against his shoulders. "I was scared, Nii-chan." _

"_Never again, Narumi." He promised, taking her hand in his own and gripping it tightly. _

"_Don't ever let go of my hand." _

_XXX_

He walked down the road with his sister, arm in arm. The sun had just begun to set, bathing the surroundings in a dim orange glow. He was dressed in a simple attire, a nice dress shirt and black slacks. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned a bit, showing a bit of his toned chest and revealing the necklace that hung around his neck. It wasn't a very extravagant piece of jewelry, being only in the design of yin and yang. But it was a present from his sister, and its meaning went much deeper than that.

Beside him, happily leaning her head against his shoulders, was the form of his beautiful twin sister. She was wearing a light-blue sundress that accentuated her curves nicely, while leaving a fair bit of skin. Her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail that he had done for her, and around her neck was a glittering necklace made of ruby. Besides the obvious extravagance of the red stones, they also served as another purpose. Even without touching it, he could feel the hum of energy coming from the necklace. Just another one of his many presents to his sister.

They were drawing many looks as they travelled down the main street of Konoha. Around this time, the only people outside were those that were venturing out for the evening. There were many places to see and do in Konoha, and even the ones who lived there could hardly keep track of the numerous attractions that were available.

With his arms secured around her, he kept a staunch lookout for anyone that lingered their gazes for too long. Many of the men looked away at the expression on his face, even the shinobi that were off-duty.

"Onii-sama?" His sister asked curiously from his side.

He dimly noted that he had stopped walking to glare down a group of teenage civilians who had proceeded to scurry away. Looking back at his sister, he gave her a gentle smile before holding her possessively. She tilted her head to the side cutely, but did not inquire further as they continued on.

Past the market district, and into the edges of the entertainment district they went. Their destination was a highly distinctive establishment that was built beside one of the flowing rivers of Konoha. The Red Lantern was a very exclusive restaurant that tended to serve only the richest of patrons. They had a very well-known reputation for the quality of their food along with their service. Getting a reservation here was incredibly hard, as you either had to wait weeks beforehand or you had to have some sort of clout.

Luckily for them, the owner was a very big fan of the Namikaze family.

As such, when they neared the doors of the establishment which looked to be designed in the shape of a very homely teahouse, they were immediately ushered in by the door guards. Stepping inside of the comfortably lit establishment, they were greeted by a serving girl.

"Welcome, Narumi-sama, Naruto-sama."

He gave the girl a smile, taking the moment to admire the way the kimono hugged her figure. "Hello, Ayami."

She blushed as his eyes did nothing to hide his assessment of her. Narumi's eyes narrowed slightly from her position beside him, and she squeezed his arms as a subtle reminder. He had to hide a chuckle, before continuing.

"I believe we have a reservation for two." He said in an amused tone, seeing that Ayami was looking nervously in his sister's direction.

"O-of course, if you will follow me."

Without further preamble she hurriedly turned around and began to lead them further into the establishment. Though it looked like a teahouse from the outside, the inside was everything you might have expected from a high-end restaurant. Excellent lighting being given by the namesake of the restaurant, red lanterns, gave a very relaxed atmosphere. The diners themselves gave the pair some curious looks, as they made quite the sight, but most of them did not recognize them in the dim lighting.

Moving up the stairs led them to the second floor of the restaurant, where the atmosphere was less casual and more formal. This time they did draw many gazes, as all of the diners, even the foreign merchants knew who they were. Ignoring the looks, they followed Ayami outside of the second floor where a balcony table was set up, overlooking the streets of Konoha. As they were seated, he gave the serving girl his thanks, before asking for a few minutes to look over their menu.

"Onii-sama." Narumi called in a pouty manner as the girl left. "You're being mean."

"Oh?" He asked humorously, peering deep into his siblings eyes. "Are you perhaps... jealous?"

She blushed as he brushed a stray lock of hair back, and cupped her chin. Her eyes fluttered as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Even though they were no longer in the eyes of the rest of the patrons, there was still a chance that someone could see them. The rumours that would result would be quite annoying, and they were not at a stage where they could brush those off yet.

"Of course..." She mumbled back, leaning into his touch.

"You shouldn't be, you know you're the most beautiful girl in my eyes."

The smile she gave him in return was simply radiant. He was about to kiss her for real when Ayami entered into the balcony once more. She set down a few cups of tea and began to pour for them. After she was done, she waited patiently for their orders. He ordered a few appetizers for the two of them before telling her to surprise them with a main course. Bowing, the serving girl left with their orders.

"So, how was your progress today?" He inquired after taking a sip of tea.

Narumi hummed in thought before answering. "Much better than before, I think I finally have it down."

"That's good." He said with a smile. "I think I just about have the technique deciphered. Mother really went all out this time."

They shared a smile at the thought of their mother. When she left on her missions, she made sure not to forget their training, often leaving a few scrolls or training techniques they had to complete by her return. Their mother could be a real slave driver when training them, even though she was the softest thing in the world when they were at home and relaxing.

"By the way, Onii-sama..." She asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"You think she knows...?"

He blinked, caught off guard by the sudden question. "About us?"

She nodded slowly. "I... I think she does... just the other day I caught her staring at us rather deeply."

Naruto leaned back into his chair in thought. He had begun his relationship with his sister even before they were 10 years old, though they had only gotten sexual around the time they both entered into puberty. Beforehand however, they shared many kisses together, and she had taken to staying in his bed despite the fact that she had her own room. Narumi had alway been afraid of their mother finding out, scared of the possible disapproval they might face.

"Probably," he admitted quietly. Their mother was an S-ranked kunoichi for a reason, and it would be rather trivial of her to spot the nature of their affectionate hugs and kisses. In fact, he had suspected that she had known for a long time now. "But don't worry so much, weren't we planning on telling her soon anyway?"

"Hmm, if you say so, Onii-sama." She acquiesced. The main thing she was worried about was straining their relationship with their mother. Her mother was more of her best friend most of the times, and she would miss her terribly if things became awkward around them. Namikaze Kushina looked nothing like her age would suggest, and instead looked as if she was in her early twenties. Sometimes they would be mistaken as sisters when they shopped together, the foreign merchants seeing the resemblance in their faces but also in their ages.

Soon the pitter-patter of feet echoed in the evening calm, and two waiters came with their dishes. They were taking their sweet time placing the dishes on the table, having been mesmerized by Narumi's entrancing looks. Naruto growled lowly, and the two hurriedly scurried away.

The sight of the food was quite exquisite and he knew that the chefs must have put a lot of effort into it, given the presentation. He supposed that there was some benefit in using his name, if it made his sister happy. He looked over at her, smiling at the look of hunger on her face. Looking over the selection, he picked up a piece of barbequed pork with his chopsticks.

"Here, Narumi," he called out, grabbing her attention as he steadily brought the meat closer to her mouth.

She blinked in surprise, but seeing the expectant look on his face, opened her mouth with an 'ahh~'. He smiled at the happy expression on his face, and her flushed face as he picked up another piece for her.

"O-onii-sama..." She whispered as he kept feeding her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes darted around them.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked laughingly, and received his answer as her blush deepened. "But you shouldn't be, I'm just being a good brother. Feeding his beautiful little sister..."

As he said that, he leaned in to lick a grain of stray rice off the side of her lips. "Yes... my delicious little sister..."

"Onii-sama..."

He had to refrain himself from kissing her again, but she was making it hard for him with her innocent expressions. Fortunately, he was interrupted by the entrance of Ayami, and he reluctantly parted from his sister's pouty lips. He turned his attention back towards the serving a questioning look in his expression.

She bowed, before answering, gesturing to the small bottle and two cups she held in one hand. "A bottle of Fire Country's Finest for our honoured guests, compliments of the house."

With that said, she placed the two cups along with the bottle of sake down. She did not linger for long, and left as she noticed the glare from Narumi. Naruto looked at the bottle with small amusement. It seemed that the owners were trying to suck up to them, and thought that a bottle of very expensive sake would help in that regard. In a village of shinobi, nobody would question two budding ninjas partaking in some alcohol.

"Some sake, huh..." He murmured, pouring a cup for himself and his sister. She eyed the red liquid curiously, looking to him for an answer. "Well, better not insult the house, hmm?"

He gulped down the liquid in a single motion, and immediately regretted it. The burning that went down his throat almost caused him to break into coughs. The aftertaste was strong, and the taste was slightly bitter. Yet, as the liquid settled down into his stomach, he felt warmth spread through his body. It was enjoyable.

Seeing the concerned look in his sister's eye, he decided to try something. Grabbing the bottle in one hand, he cupped his sisters chin towards him, took a deep sip from the bottle, and kissed her.

"Mmph!"

Her muffled cry was silenced as he deepened their kiss, forcing her mouth to open so that he could give her some of the burning sake. She moaned and gasped as she was forced to swallow the liquid. Breaking off the kiss, he watched her shiver as the liquid traveled down to her stomach. He thought he had gone over the edge when she didn't respond for a few moments, but was reassured as she turned her half-lidded eyes towards his own.

"More..."

XXX

It was completely dark by the time they had left the restaurant, but he paid their surroundings no mind as he hurried home along with his sister. Her face was flushed crimson, and she was riding on his back comfortably as he took to the roof, jumping along rapidly. She tightened her hold around him, and he loved the feeling of her soft breasts that were pressing against him.

Arriving at their clan compound, he leapt inside and struggled with the key as the girl on his back was now nibbling on his ears.

"Mmm, Onii-sama..." She moaned directly into his ears.

Abandoning the door for the moment, he took two more leaps and ended up in front of the large window of his room. Entering through the window in a familiar fashion, he gently dropped his sister onto their bed. The dazed girl groaned at the sudden movement before whining, she wanted his warmth.

He crawled onto the bed with her, positioning himself directly above her, simply observing the way her chest rose and fell with her breathing. She was bathed in the moonlight that flowed in from the window, and he felt that she looked as beautiful as ever. Kissing her neck, he began to trail kisses along her body, loosening the straps of her dress to bare her breasts to him. He began the process of removing her bra when he noted that she had closed her eyes.

Sensing that he stopped, she opened her eyes to peer up at him. The buttons of his dress shirt had come undone, and she trailed her hands up his chest. "Why did you stop?"

Her voice was soft and quiet, but it was all the confirmation he needed. He lifted her slightly off the bed, helping her take off the sundress, revealing her body to him. The only piece of clothing left was her black panties, but it only served to accentuate her appeal. Indeed, with the moon shining down on her, making her glow in its light, she looked like a goddess.

A goddess that was all his. He leaned down to kiss her deeply, and she moaned in return. She wrapped her hands around him as he began to deepen his kiss. Soon, he broke off, and began his way downwards, leaving kisses on her neck and nibbling briefly on her collarbones. She moaned and gasped and bared herself to his every whim. Her brother knew her body like a map, and she could scarcely restrain her voice every time he focused on a particularly sensitive area.

Arriving at her breasts, he gently nibbled on one while rubbing at the other with a free hand. She moaned loudly, hands grasping at his hair, but her chest still jutted out in approval. She was delicious as always, and he took his time tasting her breasts. Eventually, he began to descend towards her center where she parted her legs for him. She was incredibly wet now, indicated by how drenched her panties were. He removed the last piece of clothing swiftly, admiring the smoothness of her legs as he discarded the panties.

And then she was bared to him.

Chest rising and falling, hair splayed across the bed in a messy pattern, and with the most lusty eyes he could see. He didn't just think she was a goddess, he _knew_ she was.

"You're beautiful, Narumi." He whispered huskily, rubbing his hands alongside her thighs. She groaned as his hands neared her center but never touching it directly.

"Please, Onii-sama..." She whined, her hands moving downwards to try and relieve some of her need. He gripped her hands in his own however, giving her a chiding look.

"Now now, Narumi, let me enjoy my present."

He moved in between her legs, and she eagerly spread herself further for him. The familiar scent of her arousal was tantalizing, and he gave a tentative lick. Narumi moaned loudly in approval, arching her back in reflex. Knowing what she needed, he dug in without further teasing, loving the taste of his sister on his tongue. She quivered and twitched at his ministrations, and he had to keep a firm grip on her legs in order to prevent her from squeezing him to death. Still, she gripped his hair almost painfully and continued to moan with need.

Her sounds of pleasure was steadily driving him crazy, and he withdrew his tongue from her wet entrance only to twirl around her clit. That drew a cry of pleasure from his sister, and he latched onto the nub with gusto before taking two fingers and began to pump into her. She was growing desperate with pleasure, and continued to moan his name.

"Onii-sama- Hah~ Naruto...Onii-sama!"

With a final cry she came from his actions, and he began to lap up her fluids. She was so tight that even the grip she had on his fingers could be considered uncomfortable. As she came down from her orgasm, he did not give her much time to rest before he began to eat her out again. His tongue licked around her wet entrance before inserting itself into her sensitive walls. She moaned in pleasure and pain as her heightened nerves were teased and prodded. When he was satisfied, he finally withdrew from her wet entrance, and sat back for a moment.

She was beautiful in her post-orgasmic state, simply being flushed and vulnerable. Her pale skin seemed to glow, and he took a moment to admire the sight of her. He looked into her eyes, finding the same half-lidded gaze from before, only this time it was intensified with need. She wanted him... maybe even more than himself.

Swiftly, he discarded the remainder of his clothing before moving atop of her once more. Her bare skin felt wonderful against his own, and he loved how warm she felt against him. He had been hard the moment he had begun to undress his lover, and now he had his cock pressed against her pussy. She gasped as he moved his cock around her wet entrance, wettening the head with her juices.

"Onii-sama." She whispered breathlessly as he came face to face with her.

Moving in, he captured her lips with his own, and slipped his tongue inside. She moaned against him, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. The tip of his cock was resting just before her entrance, and she suddenly moved, trying to get him inside of her.

"Please..." She moaned around him, legs and arms wrapped around him desperately. "Fill me, Onii-sama... with your- MM!"

She was silenced as he thrusted himself inside, her walls parting easily for him, given how wet she was. He moaned as he bottom out of his sister, she was incredibly tight, and every twitch of movement sent a spasm of pleasure upwards. She was gripping him greedily, as if she didn't want him out of her at all. He could have stayed inside of her forever, letting the gentle movements bringing him to completion. But the friction that came with her walls were too great to ignore and he slowly withdrew himself, taking pleasure in the fact that she whimpered at the feeling of loss.

"Narumi..." He growled into her ear, before sheathing himself once more, receiving a cry of pleasure that was muffled with a kiss.

She was gasping and whimpering as he began to pump himself in and out of her tight walls. One hand caressed her breasts while he kissed her deeply, silencing her moans of pleasure. She really was made for him, he noted dimly in the haze of pleasure. How else could he explain how _perfect_ he felt while inside of her. The way she reacted to him was as if she was made for his pleasure. She enjoyed how he used her, no matter if it was gentle or not, she would never deny him.

"How does it feel?" He asked throatily. "To have my cock inside of you, Narumi?"

His sister arched her back as she clenched around his cock, having reached her peak once more. He kissed her deeply, muffling both of their moans, taking the moment to distract himself with her mouth. She was clenching him so tightly that he would have spent his load then and there, but he restrained himself. A few seconds later she came back to reality, peering up at him with those bedroom eyes of her. Those eyes that were a reflection of his owns. Those eyes that only held one emotion for him.

Love.

"Onii-sama... please come inside me." She whispered back, lips pressing against his again and again. "Please... fill me."

"Narumi!"

He couldn't deny his twin sister of course, and returned to thrusting against her. He was nearing his peak, her walls were simply too tight for him to hold on any longer. With a loud cry, he pushed himself as far as he could into her clenching walls. She hugged him tightly against her as he came, spilling himself into her deepest parts. She moaned as she felt his twitching cock and the spurts of cum that splattered her walls.

For a moment, they remained connected, refusing to part from the other. But at last, he began to withdraw himself from her entrance, and she whimpered at the lost of heat. She would have preferred he stayed inside of her for longer, but couldn't deny that they were both very tired. Lying on his back, Naruto panted as he recovered from the powerful orgasm. Narumi slowly lifted her body so that she could rest herself on top of him, snuggling happily into his body.

He merely smiled before kissing her gently on top of the head. Grabbing the blanket and placing it around their naked bodies, he began to drift off into sleep.

"I love you, Onii-sama..." She mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too, Narumi..." He whispered back, hugging her possessively against him. "Always."

XXX

XXX

**Author's Note: **

I'm happy that many of you seem to enjoy this story, as I enjoyed writing it.

Some questions for this story. First is whether or not Naruto will be pairing with any of the other girls. That will depend on how this story develops, but either way the main focus will be on him, his sister, and his mother.

Second is what Naruto's nature is. He isn't 'dark', so to speak, but he is apathetic. He could care less about Konoha, and the only thing he really cares about is his sister and mother. Narumi herself only cares about her brother, leaving the fact that Kushina considers Konoha their home the reason why they still remain here.

Some info on them: Naruto and Narumi are both 13, but of course being Uzumaki in nature and being well-fed have made their bodies grow up much faster and healthier than most. So their appearance is probably around 15-16. Age isn't really important in the shinobi world.

They are strong, having been trained by their mother since they could walk. Probably not at Jounin level overall, but definitely in some areas. Naruto specializes in sealing techniques and ninjutsu while his sister specializes in her mother's famed techniques.

I don't write on a schedule, so expect updates to be sporadic until I'm inspired again. Hope you all enjoyed the story!


	3. Chapter 3

He was awakened by the sound of soft chirps and the steady stream of the morning sun's rays hitting his face. Blinking rapidly, he struggled to clear the sleep from his mind; something was preventing him from doing so however.

It was just too comfortable, with the soft, warm sheets around him. Of course, the beautiful girl curling against him, resting her head against his chest helped too. Her hair tickled his nose, and he brushed the errant lock behind her, sighing in contentment as she snuggled deeper into his warmth.

They had stayed up late last night, and he didn't regret it. Spending time with his sister was one of the very few enjoyments he got out of this village, and he would be damned before anyone got into the way of that. But there was still school that they had to attend to, even though they were far ahead of anything that could be learned there. Still, they had an image to maintain.

"Narumi..." He murmured softly into her ear, causing the lithe girl in his arms to stir briefly. He chuckled lightly as she moaned in protest, burying her face into his chest. Poking her in the cheek, he smiled as her eyes opened sleepily to peer into his own. "Wake up, beautiful. We're going to be late." He reminded her.

"Onii-sama..." She pouted, but did not go back to sleep. Instead, she simply leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of their naked skin pressing against one another. "I don't wanna~" She whined cutely.

Laughing, he ruffled her smooth locks fondly, while wrapping his other arm around her lithe form. She was adorable in the mornings. "Come on, Narumi. Mom could be home any minute now."

She mumbled something unintelligible into his chest, but she slowly and teasingly got up from her position in order to straddle him. As the blankets slipped off around them, he received a glimpse at what could only be a living goddess. Truly his sister was unmatched in her beauty as she stretched and yawned in a manner that served to accentuate every curve of her delicious body. She had a coy smile on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"I still haven't gotten my morning treat, Onii-sama."

And as she slowly slid herself downwards, he could only sigh and lean back into the pillows in contentment. He had been spoiling her lately, but then again, when had he ever stopped spoiling her? Any more thoughts were halted as she took his member directly into her warm mouth, her tongue already working to ensure she received her prize.

Needless to say, they had to take a long shower.

XXX

It was with a smile on his face when he finally headed down into the kitchen, intent on making a breakfast for the two of them. Narumi had retreated to her own seldom-used room after their shower together, likely getting ready for the day. He never understood girls and their need to prepare for every outing. Narumi always looked perfect in his eyes, no matter what clothes she was wearing or what accessory she chose.

As he turned the corner of the hallway into the open kitchen, he halted in his step. For there was another person already there, and he immediately recognized the sight of her. Long luscious red hair that fell in a wave down her back, reaching down to her thighs. Curves in all the right places, even as she wore a simple white sundress he could tell that she was beautiful. There was no woman quite like his mother.

She turned her head, pausing her humming as she felt his presence by the entrance. A smile broke out from her face as she put down the cutting knife and turned to face him fully. "Naruto-kun."

He did not reply, merely closing the distance between in order to give her a tight hug. She sighed happily as he hugged her closer to him. "Welcome back, okaasan."

She smiled, breaking away from the hug in order to stare at him fully. "You two have been good I hope?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Of course."

There was a strange glint in her eyes for a split second that went almost unnoticed, before she turned back to her preparations. For a few moments, Naruto admired the sight of his mother simply chopping up the ingredients with an expert grace. She had a serene aura around her as she moved about the kitchen, a visage that few people were allowed to see.

"When did you get back?" He asked absently, passing a container of herbs to her at her request.

"Just a few minutes ago."

There was a small amount of hesitation in her reply that would have probably meant nothing to most people. Naruto however, was not most people. If there was anyone in the world that he could read as well as Narumi, then it would be their mother. She appeared to have something big on her mind, and he had a good idea what it was about.

"Mmm, and the mission?" He asked, unruffled by the brief moment of hesitation.

"A waste of my time... as usual." She sighed, moving towards the pot of boiling water in order to drop in the fresh ingredients. "You would think that sending a S-ranked nin to the borders would have sparked _some_ sort of reply. Anything would have been fine, even a couple of chunin!"

He chuckled at her indignant expression. His mother was quite the fiery person in the field, and was not what one would call a pacifist. She was not afraid to fight, in fact, she excelled in the field of combat. If not for the amount of mercy and compassion she held, she would have been considered an incredibly dangerous threat by the other villages. Sending her to settle a border conflict between Kusa and Taki had been interesting to say the least. The two countries were on the verge of increasing their aggression with one another when Konoha decided to intervene before the conflict grew into all out conflict. One of them were their allies after all.

"I don't think anyone wants to fight you alone, okaasan." He mused, rubbing his chin in thought. There were things said about fighting an Uzumaki alone, especially one as infamous as her.

She pouted in reply, crossing her arms in a way that accentuated her impressive bust. His gaze lingered for the scantest of seconds before looking away. He had always thought Narumi was beautiful. but his mother had her own grace to her that not even his twin could match. Or maybe that was his family bias shining through. Nonetheless, his mother looked as if she could have been Narumi's older sister and the way she fit into the sundress only served to bring down her apparent age.

"If I knew that going back into active duty would be like this, I wouldn't have gone back at all." She muttered bitterly. One of the reasons why she had signed back up was to sharpen up her skills once more due to the decade of off-time. But the missions she had been assigned were very pathetic, being something that even a squad of chunin could do. She knew that even her own children would be a better way to train herself up again.

"We didn't want you to." He reminded her softly. Her gaze softened as she took in his remorseful expression.

"I know, honey... but I needed to show myself to the world once more." She had a bitter smile on her face, before shaking her head and turning back to her cooking.

He knew her reasoning of course, but that did little to prevent the frown from spreading across his face. As the heir to the Namikaze name, and the Uzumaki legacy, he knew exactly why his mother had to keep up her image of being an incredibly strong kunoichi. He knew that if she was given the choice, she would have happily continued to be with them in the comfort of their home. But there were certain expectations that were expected of them, both by their 'allies' and their enemies. And their enemies were aplenty.

He remembered vividly, the amount of assassination attempts that were carried out when they were younger, back when Konoha was still reeling from the loss of their Hokage as well as a significant portion of the population. They had been stopped mostly by Kushina herself, who proved to the world why she was considered as the last _true _Uzumaki. Her seals were formidable as well as impenetrable. As the village patched itself up, the assassinations lessened and stopped altogether, as the effort spent on trying to kill the twins was simply raising too high of a body count. Even the hatred of Iwa took a backseat as the repercussions were severe, as Kushina was not entirely alone. No, she still had the loyalty of her friends, who did not hold her in contempt even if they knew someone who had died due to the tragedy.

Some friends indeed, as they were the reason why she still chose to protect this village. The village that had initially scorned her and her children. She had been blinded in her youth, with only the fact that she was an Uzumaki refugee causing her to meet some prejudice. They had not known she was a Jinchuuriki, and so she did not see the irrational hatred lurking within. Nobody cared what the attack meant for her, _her children. _

Once upon a time, Uzumaki Kushina would have laid down her life for the sake of this village. An Uzumaki to the bone, she would have done nearly everything in her power to protect her newfound home. Her children were the exceptions. For them, she would have given up everything... even the village. It was in the aftermath that she had time to think about the true depth of 'The Will of Fire': the creed in which all Konoha-nin strived by. The creed in which Minato had carried to the fullest. She once considered the creed to be something admirable, and had strived by it's will. Now, she knew what it truly meant.

To put the village above everything. To bury your heart and feelings for the sake of the greater good.

She detested it.

"You won't have to anymore." He stated in a firm tone. Her eyes softened as she met his own.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Besides, I think we're close to catching up to you." He teased, causing her eyes to narrow slightly.

"Oh?" She asked dangerously. "Are you sure, Naru-chan?"

He smirked in response. "Of course, you're not getting any younger after all."

"W-wha?" She blinked rapidly, eyes turning wide.

Naruto immediately raised his hands in protest, kicking himself in his head as his mother gave him a teary-eyed stare.

"I-I'm... old?" She whispered in shock.

_Oh crap._

His mother's sniffling caused him to panic as he closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly against him once more. "I was just kidding, mom! You're beautiful."

She stiffened in his arms and Naruto felt her shaking. He was about to panic further when he noted that she was actually laughing. It was with a pout that he held his giggling mother at arms length.

"Oh, Naru-chan..." She laughed at his pouting face, reaching up to pinch him in the cheek.

He smiled, but did not let go of her. Together, the two Uzumaki shared a moment in the kitchen. He always had a special relationship with his mother. Nothing like the stereotypical interactions one would expect. She did not order him around or try to coddle him as one would expect. Instead, she only gave him her love.

Love and her strength.

For she taught him and his sister everything she knew, and even the things she didn't. Growing up had been a joy, when they were safe from the prying and accusing eyes of the villagers who sought to blame them for their losses. Together, the three of them lived and grew up with the love of a family deeply connected with one another. To that effect, there was nothing they held higher than each other.

They were interrupted from their moment by the pitter-patter of feet climbing down the stairs. He shared a look of amusement with his mother before spying the figure of his dear twin sister arriving in the kitchen, her hair in a neat ponytail. Her eyes scanned the room eagerly in search of her brother, but widened upon seeing the two of them.

"Okaasan!" She shouted in happiness, giving them all the warning they needed as she charged towards them. Kushina smiled as she embraced her daughter, laughing as the girl immediately began to bombard them with questions.

"Well, go on, I'll finish up here." He told the exasperated red-head, who then led the exuberant Narumi to the breakfast table.

His sister had her own type of relationship with his mother. She respected her immensely, that was true, but the way they interacted was not one that resembled a mother and her daughter but rather of two sisters. Indeed, they even spent time together like sisters, going out shopping together, gossipping and laughing together, and sometimes they even bathed together. The sight of the two of them was incredibly warming to him, and he would do everything in his power to protect that sight.

Finishing the breakfast, he began to bring it over to the breakfast table, absently pouring the food into three plates as he was ignored by the two females of the house. They were lost in their own little world it would seem; if not for the occasional glances his twin sent his way. Once finished, he joined them by sitting next to his twin, and with a quick 'itadakimasu', they began their breakfast.

It was a fun affair, he mused to himself. His mother and twin gesturing wildly about one of the exotic plants that Kushina had seen; some giant green monstrosity that had teeth larger than her torso. He was more interested in the shinobi she observed while staying in Kusa, as they primarily dabbled in poison. He had several counter-measures in stock for most types of poison, but he wondered how they would fair against a nin specialized in their usage.

Soon enough, they finished their meal, and it was with slight reluctance that they began to make their way to the door. Narumi was ahead of him and decided to check on the fish in their pond while he got ready. He would have joined her, if not for the look on his mother's eye that told him to stay.

"Naruto-kun..." She began with a strange tone. It was regretful and firm with a hint of something else.

"Yes, mother?" He replied seriously. Though she was rarely stern with the two of them, he knew when she was being serious.

"You... we need to talk. After school." She finished, looking away as he gave her an inquiring look.

"...Alright." He agreed, heading off to the door after a small hug. "See you soon, Kushina-chan."

She shook her head wryly at his affectionate parting.

XXX

"What were you and okaasan talking about?"

His sister's innocent wide eyes stared into his own. She was rather adorable when she gave him those inquisitive eyes of hers. One of the reasons why he could hide very little from his beautiful twin.

"She wanted to have a talk later." He replied, taking her hand in his own while leading them towards the main streets.

They passed several of the denizens of Konoha along the way, sharing the occasional greeting.

"...Any idea why?" She asked in a soft tone, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"I have a guess." He admitted, staring up at the sky absently.

He had a nagging sensation in the earlier this morning that had woken him up for a brief second. There were very few things that would have bypassed his well-honed senses, and his mother was probably one of the few who could. So his mother had seen the two of them, it wasn't something that scared him. Her reaction had been quite interesting however, as she did not seem disapproving.

"No matter, I will see when we get home."

"Hmm, you think she might test us?"

He smiled at the thought. "Of course, are you ready?"

"Yep! What about you, onii-sama?" Her head tilted cutely to the side.

"I deciphered most of the mechanics this morning... you were of great help." He smirked as his sister blushed prettily in response.

There was no mystery as to what had 'helped' him. Her face was flushed red as she nestled into his side. He had to hide a chuckle when some of the older woman noticed and asked her if she was feeling feverish.

Together, they walked through the streets in relative peace and quiet, ignoring the amount of attention that was usually focused on them. Making it to the academy, they noted that class was just about to start. Narumi gripped his hands tightly and led him in, as was custom to the two of them.

It was with a sigh as he settled into his window seat, even with the chattering of his classmates and the loud noises of his 'fanclub', he found that nothing could ruin his good mood. Of course, with a morning like that, no man could be caught complaining. And of course, his mother was back, serving to lift his already happy mood.

He caught his sister making small talk out of the corner of his eye with the girls, most of them had stars in their eyes as they conversed with his twin. He didn't know what subject they were on, but judging by the looks in their eyes, it couldn't be anything he'd like to know. Shaking his head, he scanned the rest of the classroom with an errant eye, hoping to catch something of interest.

Two pairs of eyes.

No, there were many more than that looking at him, but the two in question were very interesting indeed. Meeting the eyes of one of the few girls who did not chase after his every step, he caused her to look away swiftly. Her blank eyes widened in shock before turning swiftly away from him. He hid a chuckle at the action, wondering what the Hyuuga girl wanted from him. She was a quiet girl, but very strong in her clan's techniques. One of the few contenders for the number one Kunoichi spot besides his sister of course.

And then, there was the other contender.

The two black orbs looked away just like the white ones, but this one held much more emotion than usual. It was with high interest that he leaned back into his seat. It seemed that he had things to look forward to after all.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the familiar figure of Iruka entered the classroom.

"Alright! Quiet down! Ahem, anyway, as you all know, today is a general assessment day." Ignoring the groans of protest, he glared them into silence. "You should all be happy that we are having one more assessment before the big test, make sure you do your best as this is likely the best preparation you will have before graduation."

_Well, isn't that interesting._

XXX

Gathering in the courtyard of the school, was every genin in the current year's graduating class. Most of them were anxious and nervous as they watched the teachers draw a circle with chalk in the middle of the clearing. It was quite spacious, and the purpose of the circle was obvious. A general sparring session like this helped improved students rapidly while giving them a rare chance to gain combat experience.

Naruto gave them a bored look as most of the class seemed to be looking his way with trepidation. He didn't blame them, as in almost every single one of these 'sparring' sessions, his opponent left straight to the hospital. Really though, it wasn't his fault that his opponents were the boys in his class that kept ogling his sister like she was a piece of meat. Given the chance to relieve a little stress, he wouldn't say no.

"Before we begin, I'd just like to let you know that it will be co-ed today, everyone should get as much experience as they can before graduation."

He blinked at Iruka's words, and judging by the hurried whispers, he wasn't alone in his bewilderment. Usually the spars were separated by gender, something he felt was really stupid. Apparently someone had some sense in them it seemed.

"Interesting." He quipped.

Narumi looked on in interest from her position by his side, it would be nice to see how the girls stacked up against the guys. In her opinion, most of her peers were quite subpar when thinking of the average genin. Most of them could barely throw a Kunai knife as it is. She hoped that it would be more interesting than the last session where her onii-sama sent three boys to the hospital because he sent one flying into the crowd.

And she hoped that Ami would be matched up with her again. She did not like those who openly lusted after her brother.

Naruto looked down questionably as she squeezed his arms tighter, but shrugged it off as she seemed to be staring off into space. As the first match ups were announced, he sighed in disappointment before leading his sister off to the side, where the shade of the trees fell around them. There, he sat down, before dragging his sister onto his lap. The girl gave a cute squeak but settled down as he draped his arms around her possessively. There wasn't that many eyes on them as most of them were focused on the fight.

"I'm tired, Narumi..." He mumbled into her neck, causing her to shiver in delight. "Wake me up when something interesting happens."

She smiled, securing his arms tighter around her. "Of course, onii-sama."

He dozed under the shade of the tree, drowning out the cheering of the academy students, simply relaxing in the scent of his dear sister. She smelled deliciously of strawberries, and he had a sneaking suspicion that she had focused quite a lot of the scent on her neckline. He did not know how long he had dozed around for, but he was woken up by the soft prodding by his sister.

Eyes opening blearily, he noted that almost every eye in the clearing was on him. Yawning, he gaze them all a lazy look. "Time?"

"You're up, onii-sama." She answered softly, offering him a hand so that he could get up.

With a lazy movement, he got up and slowly walked over to the clearing, ignoring the excited chatter of his fellow students. There in the middle, he spotted his opponent, causing him to pause. As he took in the sight of her however, a smirk spread across his face.

"Well now..."

The girl glared at him, taking a familiar looking stance before him, legs spread with one arm forward. Furthering her anger, he lazily walked up before her with a hand still lodged in his pocket.

"Bow." One of the teachers said in a stern tone.

He bowed, the gesture flippant, and his opponent bowed stiffly along with him. It seemed that someone was taking this seriously.

"Ready... begin!"

There was a moment of pristine stillness, before the girl dashed forward with all of her might. That kind of speed would have surprised most chunin, as well as the amount of strength packed under her initial punch. Leaning back smoothly, the punch sailed past him, and with a subtle push he caused her to stumble along her path. Turning around, she glared at him once more, readying herself for another charge.

He smirked in amusement, taking his hand out of his pocket. This was certainly interesting enough. She charged again this time starting with a high kick that would have connected solidly with his head. He deflected the kick with an errant flick of his hand, and she was startled at the force of the casual flick. Reorienting herself, she quickly transitioned to her fists, this time aiming for his chest. He met salvo of blows with his own, mostly redirecting the force of her blows rather than meeting them head on.

The crowd of spectators watched on in awe at the speed of the two academy students. The instructors themselves looked shocked as it was clear that these two were not normal students.

"Not bad." He complimented after the girl broke off from the exchange, circling around him warily. "Didn't expect much of a challenge from you."

Those were the wrong words to say apparently, as she growled in anger, this time coming in with an elbow smash that definitely would have knocked some teeth out. He dodged the elbow easily, giving her a swift jab to the chest in reply. The girl let out a hiss of pain, before transitioning into a roundhouse kick, using the momentum of her spin. It was a reckless move, but it was a fair attempt. Unfortunately for her, it sailed over his head.

A second jab, and she jumped back, leaning favourably on one leg. With a renewed glare she charged in once more. But her movements were no longer the same, and it was too easy now. Forearm, shoulders, knee, in the second it took her to prime another punch he had already landed several hits.

She fell.

It was with a start that she realized that her joints were incredibly numb, as if she had just gotten shocked by a lightning technique. She looked up into his electric blue orbs in shock, unable to believe just how outclassed she had been.

Even as the instructor announced his victory, and the cheering of the crowd increased in volume, she only had eyes for him.

"You are quite interesting, Uchiha Satsuki."

XXX

"Mou... Onii-sama, you are being mean." She pouted from beside him.

Laughing, he patted her head fondly. "Don't be jealous, Narumi, it's only right that I carried her to the infirmary."

"Someone else could've done it." She muttered petulantly.

"And how would I answer to Mikoto-chan if I had done that?" He asked laughingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You call auntie Mikoto that?"

"Of course." He answered immediately. "What else am I supposed to call her?"

"Mou..."

She really was incredibly cute sometimes. Even when she was jealous, he laughed as she squeaked when he tightened his arms around her waist. They were heading home straight after the classes had ended, each of them eager to leave the building. It seemed that everyone wanted to talk about the fight, and it had seemingly renewed his fangirls' interest in him.

It was understandable after all, as Uchiha Satsuki was considered the second strongest kunoichi in the academy, with some even saying that she was stronger than Narumi. It was a fair comparison, as Narumi rarely showed off her combat prowess, preferring to remain calm and relaxed in all the things she did. Satsuki on the other hand... well, she was definitely not afraid of using her fists. The number of boys she sent to the infirmary for bothering her was impressive even to Naruto.

He knew which of the two were stronger, and there was really no comparison in his mind. Satsuki was talented to be sure, but she was not personally trained by someone of his mother's caliber. The Uchiha girl had a good grasp of her clan's preferred style, and he knew that she was adept in fire techniques. Narumi however, inherited the strength and power of her mother directly. It was not a fair comparison.

It was with a smile that they walked into the compound with, but as they approached the door they noticed something at the edge of their vision. Quickly jumping apart from each other, the action preventing the spinning sword from cutting the two in half. Settling into a battle stance, they both turned their attention to the attacker.

Their mother really was beautiful. With her hair fully let down and dressed in a simple black and red battle kimono, she was a sight to behold. Piercing blue eyes stared down at them, and they were hit by the pressure of her chakra enveloping the air.

"Welcome home, Narumi-chan, Naruto-kun." She said in a rather light tone, seemingly overlooking their startled expressions.

"Time to show me what you learned, ne?"

There were no more time for talk as several chakra chains erupted from her sleeves.

XXX

"Mou, okaasan... you were too rough!" The concerned voice of his sister caused him to chuckle, even though the action sending rippling pain to his sides.

He grimaced as he clutched his chest, removing the hand as his twin sister began to apply some healing balm. She wrapped some bandages around afterwards, making sure not to miss any spot. He ruffled her hair in thanks, and got up with a flourish. He didn't need the bandages, but she was highly protective of him for a reason, and he knew better than to argue against her judgement.

"Ahaha..." Their mother laughed nervously, looking away from Narumi's sudden glare. "My bad?"

Naruto smiled at the scene, putting on his t-shirt as an afterthought. The sparring session that they had just taken part in was rather overwhelming, as their mother held very little back. It took everything in their power to keep her from overwhelming them. They were making progress though, as they managed to land several attacks onto her. A big improvement from their usual performance.

"Don't worry, it was fun." He stated, getting an incredulous look from Narumi. "You're as scary as ever, Kushina-chan." He remarked, using his affectionate name for her.

"Oh you..." She smiled, and was about to reply when she was reminded of something.

Turning towards Narumi, she struggled with her next words. "Uhm, Narumi-chan, there's something I need to talk to your brother about..."

His sister gave them both a suspicious glance before nodding, she gave his hand a tight squeeze before moving up the stairs, likely to take a shower. After their exertion, all three of them were feeling a bit sweaty. He noted how the sweat clung to his mother's kimono, especially around the area of her chests. Kushina rarely binded her chest.

Seeing that they were alone, she began to open her mouth in order to say something but stopped, seemingly lost in her thoughts. He closed the distance between to stare into her eyes directly, but did not get a response.

"Mother?"

Her lips were pursed in thought, and she did not hear him.

"Okaasan~"

Her eyes narrowed, thinking over something that seemed rather important.

"Kushina~"

He waved his hands in front of her to no avail.

"Kushina-chan!"

"Hwah~!"

She jumped in the air, eyes widening in surprise before remembering where she was. "Oh..."

He chuckled as she blushed brightly, and had to take several moments before she calmed down enough to talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked promptly.

She hesitated for a second, before replying. "About your relationship with Narumi."

_Just as I thought..._

He did not give any outward indication that he was surprised. "So you know."

"I've known for a while now."

_As I suspected... yet..._

"Do you approve?" He asked offhandedly, the question catching her off-guard.

"Naruto... she is your sister." She remarked, turning away from his steady gaze.

He scoffed, crossing his arms. "You know that's not the issue here, especially in a clan such as ours."

"Despite what you think, Naruto, our clan did not marry siblings." She returned his gaze with her own narrowed orbs. "...But you're right, that's not my main issue."

She sighed softly, staring down at the ground.

"I always knew that Narumi had feelings for you that were much beyond what a sibling should hold. I can't really blame her, given how you two grew up."

He was silent, taking in her words with a slight nod. They were closer than what any siblings, even twins should have been. And he did nothing to discourage his sister's adoration of him.

"But... still! You two are way too young!" This time there was a flush on her cheeks. "I mean you two w-w-were..."

He blinked rapidly as she trailed off, her face turning incredibly red. This was not what he had expected from his mother. "Making love?" He offered.

She squeaked at the answer, her eyes darting everywhere but towards him. It was then that he noticed that he had steadily closed the distance between them until she was backed against the wall of the hallway. Deciding to press on, he pressed both of his hands against the wall, effectively trapping her head against the wall, and forcing her to look towards him.

"Really, Kushina-chan? That was your objection?" His voice was laced with an undertone of humour and something else. There was just something about her embarrassed expression. "It's completely natural you know... she loves it."

"B-but..." She stopped as he pressed on of his fingers onto her lip.

"You know what I really think? Kushina-chan..." He moved his finger away and closed the distance between their faces. "I think you're jealous." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Wha- AHN~"

He nibbled on her ear, before moving downwards. He took his time, pressing kisses to every inch of her exposed neckline. She gasped and moaned, and he took the time to press his body closer against her, forcing her body against his. His mother arched her back in pleasure and did nothing to resist as his knee was forced between her legs.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Her eyes were half-lidded, and she looked hesitant yet filled with anticipation.

He loved the feeling of her pressed against him, with their sweaty bodies pressed together, with only a thin layer of cloth separating them. And as he continued his descent towards her bosom, he noted that she had many of the same spots that Narumi liked. A light caress, and a subtle nibble caused her to moan loudly, the sound almost guttural.

"P-please..." There was that look in her eyes again.

His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, one of the most powerful kunoichis in the world was helpless against his touch. He knew that his mother would not resist him if he went further. She spoiled him. That was the plain truth, as in the comforts of their own home, she did everything she could to make him and Narumi happy. He did not remember the last time she had scolded him for something, only that she could never resist his pleading eyes no matter the request.

If he wanted to, he could have made her his right there in the middle of the hallway.

_No... not yet._

It took some strength of will, but he pulled away from the flushed form of his mother. She gave him a look of relief and disappointment, but was still breathing heavily as he readjusted himself. He gave her a once-over before he made his way up the stairs, and found that the image of her flushed body almost irresistible.

"...I'll go take a shower." He muttered as he ripped his face away from the tantalizing sight of the red-head before him. "We can continue this _talk_ later... when you're ready."

With those last parting words, he left his flustered mother at the foot of the stairs.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

There was much excitement in the air as everyone in the classroom chattered and talked with one another, each of them awaiting their own turn. Today was a day that many of the academy students had been waiting for, though some were understandably dreading it. It was this day that determined if you could graduate or not after all. To some of them, they were notably worried, unsure if they could pass the exam and into genin-hood.

For Namikaze Naruto however, the whole thing was a joke. He knew exactly what they were going to test him for, they had shown that much over the year, focusing primarily on a few techniques. It was obvious to him that the exam would include the three ninjutsu techniques that the instructors had been emphasizing all year. Those techniques were things he and his sister had learned almost as soon as they could walk.

He found the entire system to be rather pathetic, but then again, the failure rate of successful academy graduate to genin was already low enough. It was obvious that this test was catered to those who did not have a shinobi background; the civilian population was a relatively untapped resource. If they made the tests too hard, then most of them would never pass, and somehow they thought that the 'potential' would be lost. Naruto thought that was rather foolish, as he could easily tell who had the potential to succeed among his class. Aside from the two or three anomalies, the civilian students had no chance of succeeding. He guessed that Konoha wanted to attract potential ninjas en masse in order to bulk up their forces. It was somewhat understandable, given what the war and the Kyuubi attack had done to their numbers.

On this day, he was in a rather enjoyable mood. After all those years of false smiles and fake conversations, he could now leave it all behind. He wouldn't have to be forced to talk to his admirers in the guise of socializing, and he could now afford to be out of the public eye a lot more. Surely the public would not think too much if the Namikaze heirs were busy training. After all, many expected them to go far, perhaps further than what their parents had accomplished.

"Naruto-kun," an excited voice called from his left. He turned his attention from the window to the excited blonde that had been beside him. Unfortunately, it wasn't the blonde he wanted to see.

"Yes, Ino-chan?" He asked indulgently, a smile on his face.

"How do you think Narumi-chan is doing?" Ino asked with a brilliant smile, happy that her crush was talking to her today. Usually he tended to space out while in class, and only Narumi could get him to join in on their conversations.

"She will pass with flying colours," He answered, inwardly rolling his eyes. "The test isn't so hard, Ino-chan."

She bit her lower lip. "I know, I guess I'm just worried about my turn. Narumi-chan will definitely pass easily." The blue-eyed blonde then leaned closer. "Neh, Naruto-kun, what will you be doing later? You know if you are free... then maybe..."

Naruto tuned out the rest of her words as he felt his eyes drawn to the rather sizable assets that were pressing onto his arms. Ino was rather gifted for her age, and she was definitely not afraid to show it. Her purple shirt was cut low, granting him a rather nice view of her cleavage due to his angle. The fact that she had bunched up the ends of her skirt while showing off beautifully long legs did not go unnoticed by him. Ino was a rather pretty girl, he decided, and he wouldn't have minded indulging the girl in some of her fantasies. Of course, if only he could do so without his dear little sister killing the poor girl.

Suddenly, a concentrated burst of killing intent enveloped the two, causing Ino to halt her rambling and shiver notably. Naruto on the other hand simply smiled as he spied the beautiful form of his little sister by the doorway, she had her narrowed eyes concentrated on Ino.

"I-Is your sister mad at me?" Ino's voice was quivering, having been cowed by the killing intent.

"Ahah, it might be my fault..." Naruto muttered, giving Ino a pat on the back as he walked past her towards the doorway. "As for my later plans, talk to Narumi about them." He waved offhandedly, ignoring the sighing of his 'fanclub' as he walked past.

His sister was incredibly cute when she was angry. She had a pout on her luscious red lips and she brushed an errant lock of hair back as he neared her. Her anger didn't last long as he reached her, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. "Is it my turn, Narumi?" He asked, absently caressing her cheek.

"Mmmm... yes," Narumi moaned into his touch, and closed her eyes reflexively. Her eyes fluttered open as he retreated his hand.

"Keep my seat warm... and don't scare Ino_-chan _too much, hm?" He patted her hair fondly as he moved past her, chuckling as he heard her huff angrily.

His sister was simply adorable.

XXX

The test was a complete joke, and he had to refrain from overdoing it somehow with the bunshin. Even holding back, he still produced several more bunshin than what was required, his control still needed more work it seemed. Still, not five minutes later, he was given a new headband that signified him as a brand new genin of Konoha. He supposed that most of the students would be filled with pride and joy at the piece of metal, but it was with a scoff that he wrapped the length of cloth around his left arm.

He had little pride for this village.

Walking back inside, he made sure his expression was all joy as many of his 'friends' cheered at the sight of the metal. He accepted the congratulations with a smile, and tediously made his way back up to his seat next to his little sister. She gave him a bright smile as he finally sat down, and he had to refrain from laughing at the blanched look on Ino's face, even as she offered her own congratulations.

"Welcome back, onii-sama," Narumi said with a smile, taking his left hand in her own. She had her own headband at the same place as his, and he had to frown as it clashed rather solidly with her white sundress.

"Mmm, we might have to recolour this thing," he told her, absently running a hand along her smooth shoulders.

She blushed as his hands lingered to caress her exposed neckline. "A-ah, well I think I'll only wear it on official missions... my shinobi clothes should be fine with it."

Naruto agreed with her, knowing firsthand what she looked like in her tight-fitting shinobi outfit. He suspected that she had purposely gotten a set that made her look as sexy as possible just for him. She knew how much effect her form had on him, and wanted him to stare at her even in the heat of battle. The little minx.

She almost let out a squeak as his hand dipped lower, dancing on the edges of her sundress, and caressing the soft skin of her thighs. Even as the classroom continued to be filled with the chatter of excited students, the two Namikaze twins were in their very own world. Only Narumi seemed to be concerned about the others around them however, and she was glad that Ino was in somewhat of a daze at the moment.

Sakura and a few other girls were trying to talk to Ino, who stared blankly at them. It would have been a humorous sight if not for the distraction of her brother's hand which was definitely going places best left untouched in public. She had to fight back the urge to moan gutturally as his fingers brushed her center. She gave him a half-lidded look of pleasure, even though she mouthed for him to stop. If he took it a step further, she might lose control of herself. In those radiant cerulean eyes that stared back into hers however, she found only lust and desire. How could she deny her precious brother anything when he looked at her like that?

Luckily for her, she was saved somewhat as Ino finally snapped out of her daze and began to try and involve the twins into a conversation. It was with reluctance that Naruto finally drew back his exploring hands, though he left it lingering on her thigh. For now they would play the part of open and sociable twins.

They wouldn't have to do it for long.

XXX

Narumi wished that her brother was here, even as she smiled warmly at the waitress and led the group of 'friends' to a table of their own choosing. The group consisted of Ino, Sakura, herself, and a few of the other civilian girls who she barely remembered the names of. Though they had all gotten headbands, she doubted that they would have them for long. Not with the amount of fantasizing they did about her brother.

Not that she was one to talk... her brother was always on her mind after all.

"Neh, Narumi-chan, where did you get that dress? It's simply adorable." A purple-haired girl who she vaguely recalled was named Ami asked with a wondrous expression. "Isn't it girls?"

They all nodded, all of them seeing just how well it fit her form, as well as the frills that added a certain amount of charm. "I agree, you must tell us where you got it from, Narumi-chan," Ino added.

She smiled, taking notice of the looks of jealousy in their eyes. They should be, as this kind of silky smooth material could not be found in Fire Country, it had to be imported elsewhere, like Suna. "It's a gift from onii-sama," she explained happily.

They gasped, and squealed in glee. "Wow, your brother is so nice!" Sakura exclaimed, and the other girls nodded as well. "It must have been expensive."

"Ah... I wish my brother was as thoughtful..." One of the other girls sighed, eyes lingering on the dress.

"Was it a graduation present?" Ino asked curiously, having seen the way Narumi had treated the gift. She knew that Narumi was fashionable enough, given how well she fit into every design, but she seemed to treat this dress with extra care.

_Of course not._ Her precious brother always showered her with gifts from time to time, he didn't need an occasion to spoil her, or so he said. Personally, Narumi thought that he just wanted the excuse to buy her skimpy outfits, not that she would ever complain. His gifts were always so nice, and it always made her heart flutter when he presented her with one. "Yes, it was," she answered happily.

That seemed to appease the girls, and they began to lament the fact that they had no one as thoughtful as Naruto. That line of discussion seemed to open up and the girls began to happily talk about the object of their desires. They talked about how he would be the perfect boyfriend, and how gentlemanly he was, with the way they took care of Narumi and his mother, from the few times they saw the family in public.

_Oh if they only knew,_ Narumi thought with a hidden giggle. Her brother certainly took care of her alright, and she felt a pang of loneliness as she was reminded of the fact that he had gone home. While he was safe with the excuse of having to do something important for his mother, she couldn't brush off her 'friends' as easily. They were all girls after all, and she felt that she needed to keep up her image-at least to Ino. The other girls would probably not make the cut, and inevitably the rift between ninjas and civilians would be a safe excuse to distance herself.

"What kind of girl does your brother like, Narumi-chan?" Sakura asked with interest, immediately gathering the attention of the other girls.

"Ah... what kind?" Narumi mimicked awkwardly, unsure of how to answer.

"Yea, like you know, does he like the outgoing types, quiet types... long-haired or short-haired, that kind of thing."

_What my brother likes huh..._ Narumi thought with slight chagrin. She knew that her brother loved her, and that he had only eyes for her compared to any other girls he had met. But she did not know what he truly preferred. She had changed herself to best satisfy his needs and desires, but he did not push her to do his bidding. He was satisfied with whatever style she choose, so long as she was happy. He told her she was beautiful in anything, even when she wore nothing but his shirt.

"My brother... prefers long-haired girls," Narumi answered quietly, in thought even as the girls broke into sudden discussion, one of them suddenly crying out how her short hair was holding her back.

That was one thing she knew for sure, Naruto loved long hair, and she liked to think her own was his favourite... but she knew better. There was someone else who held Naruto's attention the most in that regard.

XXX

She found her brother studying a scroll rather intently in his room. He did not look up as she entered the room, nor did he, when she draped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled herself against him, inhaling the familiar scent of her most precious person. He had to smile, and brought one hand up to caress her own.

"Welcome back, Narumi," he greeted softly, kissing the back of one hand.

She sighed into his neck, enjoying being in his presence. "Onii-sama..." she whispered, tightening her hold slightly.

He looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she murmured, still rubbing against him. "I just missed you so much."

He had to chuckle at that, and finally set down his scroll to lean into her embrace. "You're too cute... Narumi." He held her chin, and tilted her face towards his own and captured her lips with his own. It was a gentle kiss, but it only served to ignite the passion inside of her, and she moaned against him.

Breaking the kiss after a long moment, he stared into her eyes. "I missed you too, beautiful."

He grabbed her hand and steered her around so that she was in front of him. Without another word, she straddled his lap, happily hugging him closer to her. Her very own heart was pounding as she stared into his own eyes. She rested her forehead against his, enjoying the feeling of her brother's hands caressing around her waist and thighs. The way he made her feel was almost unnatural, but she wouldn't be complaining anytime soon. Not when his mere presence brought out such _incredible_ feelings. She leaned in to kiss his neck and nuzzled into his chest in affection.

"Onii-sama..." She was rubbing against him now, causing him to moan lightly at the sensation between their legs. "I love you..."

His hands trailed along her thighs in a familiar manner, going under her sundress to dance along her silky-smooth skin. He had been denied earlier in the classroom, but there was surely nothing to stop him from ravaging his darling sister. Their mother wouldn't be home for another few hours, and they could have a moment of privacy to themselves.

"You're acting a bit more aggressive than usual," he mused, kissing the top of her head even as his fingers tugged at the ends of her panties. Black silkenly laced as usual.

"I- Ah! I... can't help it," she moaned loudly, back arching slightly as one of his hands slipped into her panties and began to caress her center. She was already soaking wet, and he felt her shiver as he dipped a single finger inside. "Mmm, onii-sama... yes... ah!"

"So greedy..." He smiled even as he added another finger, she was bucking against his hand, almost trying to ride him. "But that's okay, we didn't get to _play_ this morning, hm?"

She moaned in disappointment as his wonderful hands slowed to a crawl, teasing her with slow, gentle caresses. She had been so close. "P-please... onii-sama..."

He was staring at her with pure lust, and she met his eyes with her own half-lidded ones. She wanted him so badly, wanted to be filled by him, wanted to be ravaged until she had her prize; his seed spilled into her womb. Some might have found these intense feelings she had for her brother odd, putting aside the obvious taboo nature of their relationship. But she couldn't help it, being with her brother made her feel _complete_, and truly there was nothing in the world she loved more than making him happy and satisfied.

"My dear little sister..." he murmured, giving her a deep kiss, wresting her tongue into submission and causing her to moan gutturally. She was still rubbing against his hand, despite how they were merely resting against her wetness. "How could I deny you of anything?" he whispered after breaking their kiss.

She was gasping now, almost at the edge of her release, yet she did not protest as his hand retreated from her panties in order to move downwards. She waited patiently, though still rubbing against him as he helped her remove the ruffled sundress from her. It was lifted and promptly thrown onto the floor, leaving her only in her matching black-laced bra and panties. She made no move to hide her form, rather, she jutted out her chest almost proudly at the look of desire in her brother's eyes.

His hands continued to roam her flawless body, and it was with a small chuckle that he noticed the wet spot where she had been rubbing against him. The area around his crotch was now completely soaked. "Naughty little vixen," he murmured, distracting her with a few kisses onto her bared skin.

She moaned against him, hugging him tightly against her even as he slowly got up from the chair he had been lounging in, her legs wrapped around his waist, still rubbing against him vainly. His dexterous hands made swift move of her bras and they joined her sundress on the floor. Her beautiful mounds were displayed openly, and she shivered despite herself, her nubs were as hard as ever from her arousal, and she gasped as he played with one sensitive nub even as he began to maneuver them towards the bed.

He reached the bed just as she was growing impatient, his dress shirt was tossed aside, and he almost had his pants off before she abruptly moved in his hold, causing him to become unbalanced. He fell softly onto the bed, his sister somehow still remaining perched atop of his waist. She was still rubbing against him.

"Onii-sama," she whispered, moving her hands along his chest, before slowly drawing herself up so that she could sit fully atop of him. She made for quite a sight, dressed in nothing but her drenched black panties. Her breasts moved in tune with her heavy breathing, and as she stared down at him with those lustful eyes of hers, he felt himself breathless.

"Definitely more aggressive today," he said with a light smile, letting his sister indulge herself atop of him. His hands continued to dance along her bare skin, resting along her waist to steady her.

She reached behind her and found his cock easily enough, it had been rock hard almost as soon as they hit the bed. Her smooth hands danced along the length, before gently cradling the crown. He moaned lightly as she rubbed against it, cushioning it between her smooth palms and her silken panties. "Onii-sama... let me take care of you," she whispered throatily, still staring deep into his cerulean orbs.

He wanted nothing more to roll over and force her under him in order to ravage her fully. But the slow, gentle way she was rubbing against him felt incredibly, and who was he to deny the indulgences of his dear little sister. Especially when it felt this good.

"Narumi," he groaned, thrusting just a little from his precarious position under her. She was moaning as well, and she seemed to be close to an orgasm from the way she was shaking.

"Ahn...mm... onii-sama..." she panted, before finally letting go of his cock, causing him to moan in disappointment. It was soon replaced by anticipation as his sister shifted just a bit so that she was now resting directly at the top of his cock. The only thing separating him from her wonderful warmth was the thin, wet material of her panties. Even then, it sent pleasure in waves as she rubbed directly against the crown of his cock.

She hovered above him, slowly gathering herself despite the fact that she was clearly on the verge of completion. "I love you... onii-sama," she whispered, meeting his eyes with a look that could only be described as absolute _desire._

She reached down with one hand, pushing aside the fabric of the panties, revealing her dripping wet pussy, and then she sank herself down. There was a loud moan of pleasure from the both of them, and he had to steady her waist almost immediately as she lost control of herself. Her walls clenched him so tightly, and it was only due to how wet she was that he could even fit himself inside of her. As he fully sheathed himself inside of her, she finally came.

"Onii-sama!" she cried, her release finally granted. Her walls clenched around him deliciously as she came, and despite the fact that she wasn't even moving, he had to force himself not to come then and there. He hissed in pain and pleasure as she steadied herself by grabbing his chest, her nails drawing some blood from the force of her grip.

Her mind was dizzy from the amount of pleasure rippling through her, and though she had just had her release, the pleasure never really left. The throbbing length inside of her continued to throb and pulse, sending electric jolts of pleasure everytime she moved. He felt so nice inside of her, that she couldn't help but move almost as soon as she recovered, gently rocking against him.

"Narumi...," her brother moaned, still restraining himself for the most part. The way he gripped her waist was almost painful from the intensity.

"Hah... onii-sama," She started moving, gently at first due to how sensitive she felt, but gradually she began to move up and down, each time sending them into a haze of delirious pleasure. "Inside of me... so full..."

He thrusted upwards in time with her rocking motions, causing her to gasp as he sank himself to the hilt each time, his head kissing the entrance of her womb. Maybe it was the fact that it had been a while since his last release, or the fact that his sister was riding him; a position that she rarely offered to be in, but the pleasure felt much higher than normal. As he lied there, watching the beautiful figure of his little sister riding him, he had to clamp down on his urge to come immediately, she simply felt too good. With the way the light layer of sweat covered her body, only emphasized by the sunlight streaming in from the windows, and the way her wonderfully full breasts bounced with each thrust, she was simply a goddess in his eyes.

A goddess that belonged to him.

He was nearing completion, and she could feel it too, he was thrusting harder and harder. She felt her own orgasm approaching, and gasped as he reached downwards to lightly caress her clit. The moment he did, she bucked and had to refrain from letting out a scream, though he felt it anyway as her walls clenched him almost painfully. Yet, their coupling did not stop, though the pace had slowed just a bit.

"Onii-sama..." she called out to him, and he moaned back. "You know... that... _mmph_... t-that I would... do... _anything..." _She stared deep into his own half-lidded eyes, hands reaching out to hold one of his own, not slowing down her pace at the least. "Anything... for you... my dear... _onii-sama!_"

She clamped down. _Hard_.

He moaned as the clenching of her luscious walls became too much, and with one last thrust, he buried himself to the hilt and let his control go. She screamed his name in a haze of pleasure, feeling his burning hot seed fill her womb. The feeling felt amazing to her, even from the current position, and she felt her climax extend as his length throbbed inside of her. There was nothing quite as fulfilling as when she was fully filled by him. After several long moments, he was spent, and she finally collapsed against him, resting herself atop of his chest.

"Onii-sama..." she murmured sleepily, inhaling the his deep scent that was tinged by the musky fragrance of their coupling. When she felt his arms slip protectively around her, she sighed happily, and snuggled deeper into his embrace. This was what she had wanted all day

"Narumi," he whispered into her matted hair, gently smoothing her long smooth locks. His cock twitched inside of her, and he felt that he could have continued on ravaging his dear sister, but somehow he felt tired. Gently, he removed himself from inside of her velvety depths, getting a moan of disappointment from his sister. He smiled despite himself, she wanted to keep going even though she was absolutely exhausted.

Maybe there was something off about his sister, her love for him was obviously not what one could call normal in any sense of the word. Yet, he did not care... so long as she was happy and in his arms, he would not change a thing. His sister belonged to him, just as much as he belonged to her.

"Mine..." he whispered once more with closed eyes, tightening his hold around her. Narumi mumbled his name sleepily, sighing happily as he wrapped some blankets around them.

XXX

Kushina came home to a quiet house, and would have thought that her children were not home, if not for the telltale sign on their shoes by the entrance. All of the lights were off, despite the evening glow painting the house in its orange glow. She sighed as she took off her sandals after a long day out. It had been fun shopping around with Mikoto, but she forgot just how 'girly' her friend could be. Sitting around in a kimono shop for the better part of the afternoon was not very fun, although the delicious food at that restaurant sort of made up for it.

"I'm home~" she called out, absently flicking open the light of the living room. She looked around and could not see any of her children on the couch, nor were they in the garden out back. She was just about to ascend the stairs when her senses informed her of a familiar person coming up to her.

"Kaasan?" Narumi asked, then smiled upon seeing her. "Welcome back."

"Narumi-chan," she greeted happily, observing the form of her daughter. Narumi looked... odd, she was dressed in a single t-shirt that definitely did not fit her, and she recognized to be one of Naruto's. Her smooth blonde locks were in disarray, and they fell around her face in a messy manner. Her daughter appeared to have just woken up. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yea... I took a nap, with onii-sama." The blonde yawned, turning her tired gaze to the bags that her mother still head in her hands. "Did you go shopping with auntie Mikoto?"

"Mmhm," Kushina affirmed, still looking at her oddly. Her mind was drawing conclusions again... and it was focusing around what her daughter and son had likely done while they were alone. She couldn't help the blush that still creeped up her face.

_We can continue this talk later... when you're ready._

"Uwahh~ you have to show me what you bought, auntie always buys the best stuff!" Narumi happily bounced to her, taking a peek inside of the bags, and making a fuss as she spotted the new kimonos that Mikoto had forced Kushina to buy. "Is this silk?"

"Ah... you can look over those later, what were you doing back there anyway?" Kushina tried to steer away from the topic of her purchases, not wanting her daughter to find out just what she had been forced to buy. It would be quite embarrassing to reveal the new undergarments that had somehow showed up in her bags after they had exited the store. Mikoto could be quite conniving sometimes.

"Oh! I was drawing a bath... I was feeling sweaty." Narumi wouldn't meet her eyes for some reason, and seemed to fidget with the ends of the long shirt she was wearing. "Ah, want to join me, kaasan?" she asked with a smile.

Kushina, who had been walking in the heat inside of her flowery kimono all day, found the idea of a bath to be rather perfect. "Okay," she agreed with a smile.

It had been a while since they bathed together, but it wasn't an uncommon thing, Kushina rather enjoyed it since she could spend time with her daughter while discussing anything that came to mind. Narumi was the same way, happy with the bonding, and they often talked for hours while doing each others' hairs.

Their bath was huge, it was big enough to easily fit a group of people in, and was probably more like a sauna than a regular bath. It was a large room, with beautiful marble finishings and decorated with bamboo and decorative tatami screens. In the center, was an in-ground 'bath', though it was certainly large enough to be a pool. The water was drawn with a very intricate sealing system that Kushina had invented herself, and the water was always at a perfect temperature.

Narumi took off her shirt and placed it over one of the tatami screens carefully, before removing her panties as well. As she carefully lowered herself into the pool, she let out a loud sigh of contentment, the warm water doing wonders for her. There were steps that substituted as seats around the edges of the pool, and she sat basking in the warmth while waiting for her mother.

The redhead had considerably more clothing than Narumi, and was taking her time in unwrapping the bindings that kept her kimono clinging to her body. When she was done, she joined her daughter in the waters, and let loose a sigh of contentment of her own. The water was incredibly soothing to her aching joints. They should have rinsed first, but the seals took care of most muck and impurities, constantly keeping a flow of clean, warm water circulating.

"So..." Kushina began, after several minutes of relaxing lounging. "I'm guessing you two passed the exam?"

Narumi pouted. "Of course, kaasan, how could you ever doubt us?"

"Hehe, you never know, Narumi, maybe Naruto-kun could've messed up a bunshin or something..." she trailed off as her daughter gave her a look of disbelief.

She snickered, and soon the two of them were laughing like school girls. It had been such a long time since they last unwinded together.

"But congratulations, Narumi," Kushina added after they were done. "We should do something to celebrate."

Narumi gave her a wan smile. Their mother was still largely unaware of just how little they cared about Konoha in general. Though she was sure that if she was aware, she still wouldn't really care. Their mother cared for them above all else.

"Onii-sama bought me a dress." She smiled, remembering how he had surprised her early in the morning.

"Oh? You have to show it to me later," her mother smiled back. "I seriously wonder how your brother affords all of these things though... he certainly doesn't ask me for funds," she muttered with a huff at the end.

"Mm, he doesn't tell me either," she mused. She had a fairly good idea of where his income was coming from. It wasn't like it was a secret just how good he was with sealing techniques. He had even surpassed their mother in certain aspects. It was an incredible feat, considering just how skilled their mother was.

For a moment they lingered in comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth of the bath as well as the accompanying steam.

"Neh, kaasan?" Narumi was the one to break the silence.

"Hmm?" her mother acknowledged, her eyes still closed in relaxation.

"Do you have any idea who will be our sensei?" she asked curiously. It had been irking her that she didn't have a clue who they would assign to teach them, even though her brother did not seem the least bit worried. She just wanted someone who wouldn't pry too much into their life, and definitely not someone who was a fan of their family.

"..." Kushina remained silent, though Narumi could see the minute twitch along her lip.

"...Kaasan?" Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Ahaha..." she laughed nervously. "Uhm... you'll just have to find out?"

"Mou..." She pouted unhappily, but did not press for more. Her mother was a terrible liar to the two of them, and she was sure that she could find out if she asked the right questions, but that wasn't in her nature. She would never do things that made her family uncomfortable.

They soaked in the bath for a long time, exchanging small talk and happily discussing the merits of a battle kimono versus a battle suit. It was when she was getting just a bit woozy from sitting in the steam that she finally made to get out.

"Ah, let me wash your hair, Narumi-chan." Her mother got out as well, and the two made towards the other end of the room. There, several full-length mirrors were placed and in front of them sat a couple of wooden stools. A small glass table held all of their needed haircare products.

Narumi sat down primly, and moved her wet hair towards her back. Though she was completely naked, she felt no need to cover herself. There was no need to be modest in front of her mother, who had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Yet, when her mother sat down behind her and began to shampoo her long locks, she felt a foreign emotion stirring.

Jealousy.

The woman behind her was undoubtedly more curvaceous than her. Namikaze Kushina was an incredibly beautiful woman, and some even considered her to be the most beautiful woman in Konoha. It was understandable, given just _womanly_ her mother appeared at first glance, with her heart-shaped face, and vibrant eyes. Her hair... the waterfall of luscious red hair was always what drew people to her. They were so long that they came up to her knees, yet no one could say that they weren't breathtakingly beautiful.

She wondered who Naruto would say was more beautiful... her, or her mother. The thought made her feel self-conscious, despite how foolish she knew it was. Her brother loved her so much, it should have been enough.

"Narumi?" her mother suddenly whispered, and Narumi realized that she had spaced out.

"Ah, yes?" She suddenly realized that her mother was staring at her through the reflection of the mirror, and tracking the line of sight... she realized that her mother was staring at the red hickey at the base of her neck. She suddenly blushed, trying to cover it with her hands, but her mother had noticed already.

"Oh, Narumi..." There was a tinge of something in her mother's voice. "It's okay."

She continued to lather her hair with the shampoo, taking care to not miss a spot, knowing how well she liked to keep her hair smooth. "You know how much I love you... you and your brother."

Narumi felt her heart clench at the words. "Kaasan?"

"And so long as you're both happy..." Kushina gave her a smile through the reflection of the mirror. "Then I will support you all the way."

Relief filled her at those words, and she felt elated. Though she had never believed that her mother would look down on her relationship with her brother, the doubt had always been there, lingering. It felt wonderful to have the support of the one other person she confided in.

"Now, for a rinse!" Those were all the warning she had before her mother drenched her with a bucket of water.

"Kyaa!"

"Ahaha~"

She had a miserable pout on her lips as her mother finished rinsing her off with multiple buckets of water that somehow filled instantly. Soon she was finished, and had a towel around her hair to help dry it. Now she was sitting where her mother had sat, the roles now reversed.

Her mother's hair was beautiful. As she ran her hands through its incredibly long strands, she thought that she knew what her brother loved about them. It was what made her mother stand out, and Naruto had always loved them even when they were young, always wanting to play with them and to touch them. He had even thrown a fit when their mother had proclaimed one day that she needed a trim. She had never brought it up again after that.

She remembered being enamoured with her mother's hair when she was young as well. It had been the brightest thing to her, and she had wished that her hair could be as beautiful as her mothers. In a way it was, her blonde hair was certainly bright and colourful enough... but that vivid shade of red was lost to her. Though her brother said he loved her hair, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

Her hands finished lathering the long lengths of red, and she began the process of rinsing it off. She did so with a showerhead that protruded from the walls, and she took the time to wash all of the soap off. It really was a tedious process, taking care of such a long length of hair, but her mother never complained. Why would she? When Naruto's eyes lightened up every time he saw her, and his hands always tended to stray to her hair.

"Neh... kaasan?" she called out quietly, finishing off the rinsing before grabbing a towel. Drying her hair would take an even longer time, but thankfully she only needed to soak up enough water so that it wouldn't drip. Fully drying her hair could always be done by a jutsu if she wished.

"Hmm?" Kushina had her eyes closed in contentment as her daughter dried her hair. It was nice to be able to relax after a shower, as usually she spent quite some time fixing up her hair.

She was unprepared then, when her daughter suddenly hugged her from behind. "N-Narumi?"

Her daughter embraced her tightly, and she felt a blush creeping up at the suddenness of it. They were both naked after all.

"I can share... you know," Narumi whispered from behind, sending a shiver down Kushina's spine.

"W-what?"

Her brother likely wasn't aware that she knew exactly what had happened during the 'talk' he had with their mother. It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened from the way their mother acted like a stuttering mess afterwards. She had gotten better after a few days, but the blushes on her face was almost just as obvious.

"Onii-sama," she confirmed, and Kushina felt herself freeze. "You want him as well..."

Kushina was embarrassed, not just because of how incredulous it sounded, her being attracted to her son of all people, but because that person belonged to Narumi. But she couldn't deny it, some part of her wanted her son... desperately. Ever since he had grown up, he was constantly on her mind, because to her, he was the center of her heart, in a different manner than her daughter. She could hardly explain why her heart pounded so hard whenever he hugged her or kissed her cheek.

"I..." she didn't know what to say.

"You deserve love as well... kaasan." With that parting statement, Narumi let her go, and began to get dressed.

Even as she finished up, and left the room, Kushina still sat there perfectly still. She was left alone, with her heart beating swiftly in her chest, and her mind whirling with thoughts.

XXX

XXX

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone, they are much appreciated.**

Hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter, as I rather enjoyed it myself. One of the things that I like about a story is having some sense of 'realism', of course, I don't mind if its thrown out the window for the sake of entertainment, but I try to be realistic when I can. That's why there isn't much bashing in this story, and I don't really care to add any. I find the angst and drama to be unneeded, and prefer to just write about what is entertaining, and that is the developing characteristics of Narumi and Naruto.

This chapter gives some hint of just how devoted Narumi really is to her brother, and vice versa. As they move on to the genin teams and towards missions, you'll see just how deep her affections lie. She is highly possessive of him, maybe even more so than he is. If something somehow threatened him, well she will definitely have something to say about it.

And of course, the corruption of Kushina, who I feel is a great character to add. She is still a bit naive towards Konoha, but not for long if Naruto/Narumi have anything to say about it. Writing about her future interactions will be fun... and sexy.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
